Love, Royalty, and Magic
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: A fairy tale type story. Prince Syaoran has his eyes on maid Sakura, but so does a servant, Yue. The evil sorcerer, Yamazaki, gives the prince a way to get Sakura to be his. One-sided S&S, Y&S, Meili, F&N, R&T. My muse is working overtime! R&R, please.
1. Royal Engagement

Love, Royalty, and Magic  
  
Part 1: Royal Engagement  
  
I don't own CCS. That means any characters in the show. I do, however, own the plot of the story and the story.  
  
I always wanted to do a fairy tale type fic, so I figured why not? So, here it is. But, first, some background information.  
  
Sakura- maid; loves Yue  
Yue- servant; loves Sakura  
Fujitaka- king; father of Syaoran; husband of Nadeshiko  
Nadeshiko- queen; mother of Syaoran; wife of Fujitaka  
Syaoran- prince; loves Sakura; engaged to Meiling  
Meiling- princess; engaged to Syaoran; cousin of Eriol  
Eriol- prince; cousin of Meiling and Toya  
Kero- guardian; advised by Tomoyo  
Tomoyo- maid; Sakura's best friend; advises Kero  
Ruby Moon- Eriol's guardian; loves Toya  
Spinel Sun- Eriol's guardian  
I hope that's not too confusing. I still have more characters! By the way, I'm introducing them in the chapters they are first mentioned. They don't even have to be in it, they can just be mentioned.  
  
  
Far away in a huge castle, there lived a very rich king and queen. They had a son, Syaoran, and many servants. Syaoran liked to tease the maids, especially Sakura.  
Sakura, however, did not love him and had her eye on another of the servants. His name was Yue. Yue also had his eye on Sakura. The two would not admit their feelings to each other.  
"It's so obvious how they feel," Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, whispered to Kero, the family protector.   
"Yes, but Prince Syaoran also likes Sakura. We need someone to take Syaoran's eyes off of Sakura. She and Yue are meant to be."  
"What about the Princess of the next kingdom?"  
"Princess Meiling?"  
"Yes."  
Kero smiled. "It might work."  
The two started working on their plan. Tomoyo came up with the solutions to their problems, and Kero persuaded King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko to engage Prince Syaoran to Princess Meiling.  
One day, while Yue and Sakura were cleaning the castle, three figures walked inside. It was Prince Eriol and his protectors, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.  
"Hello. Where is Prince Syaoran?" Prince Eriol asked.  
"He is in his study, which is down the hall, last room on the left," Sakura answered.  
"Thank you," he replied and walked off, Ruby and Spinel following.  
Prince Syaoran was reading a book on fairy tales when Prince Eriol entered. "Hello, Prince Eriol. What brings you here?"  
"Your engagement to my cousin, Princess Meiling," he replied simply.  
"Excuse me?" Prince Syaoran asked. "I'm not engaged to your cousin."  
"It has been arranged by your mother and father and my aunt and uncle."  
"Would you excuse me?"  
"Of course."  
Syaoran walked to the ball room, where his mother and father were preparing a ball.   
"Mother, Father, Prince Eriol just told me I'm engaged to his cousin, Princess Meiling. Care to explain?"  
Queen Nadeshiko was the one to reply. "We feel that you should have someone to be your wife now, so that the two of you can get used to being with each other."  
King Fujitaka explained some more. "Your mother is right, and the two kingdoms will be very powerful when combined."  
"I do not love her. I love someone else," Prince Syaoran almost pleaded.  
"Is she a princess?" Queen Nadeshiko asked.  
"No."  
"Then, you can not marry her," King Fujitaka told him. "A prince can only marry a princess. That way, we get more land and build a strong monarchy. Now, son, go and think of how you're going to run your monarchy."  
"Tell Prince Eriol your father and I said hello," Queen Nadeshiko told him.  
With a sigh, Prince Syaoran walked back towards his study. On the way, he saw his beloved Sakura. He also saw him. 'Yue,' he thought. 'Why does Yue have to always be so close to MY cherry blossom? If only I could get rid of him.'  
Prince Eriol walked up to Prince Syaoran. "So, cousin-in-law, what do you say to a drink?"  
"Sure."  
"Don't worry, my cousin is a fine girl. Just don't make her angry, then she'll hurt you. If you EVER hurt her, I will come to this castle and beat you myself."  
"I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt your cousin."  
"Good. Those are the words I like to hear."  
The two princes walked to the wine room. Prince Eriol poured the wine into two glass goblets. "To your engagement to my cousin."  
"Here, here." The two had their wine.  
"When will I meet your cousin?"  
"At the ball in two nights. The only people with her will be some guards."  
Prince Syaoran stayed quiet for a while. Prince Eriol could sense something was wrong. Then, he remembered seeing Prince Syaoran looking at that maid.   
"So, who was the maid I saw you looking at?"  
Prince Syaoran blushed. "She's just one of the maids."  
"If she's just a maid, then why are you blushing?"  
"She is a fair maid and has her eyes on me," he lied. 'How can I explain to Prince Eriol, my future cousin-in-law that I love someone other than his cousin, never mind a maid?'  
"Why would you blush if you do not love her?"  
Prince Syaoran tensed.  
'Gotcha,' Prince Eriol thought.  
"I- She could be problematic."  
"Prince Syaoran, if you love her, just tell me."  
"I do. I love her. Yet, she's a maid. I'm not allowed to love her."  
"Don't worry about it. You will see my cousin in two nights and Cupid's arrow will hit you as soon as you lay your eyes on her."  
Prince Syaoran smiled. "You're right. It's a false love, anyway. I'm a prince. How could I, no, why would I WANT to fall in love with a maid?"  
Prince Eriol smiled. "Precisely."  
"Prince Eriol?"  
"Yes, Ruby Moon?"  
"It is time for us to take our leave."  
"Well, I'd best be going now. Until we meet again, Prince Syaoran, sayonara."  
"Sayonara, Prince Eriol. Arigato for your advice."  
Prince Eriol just nodded his to Prince Syaoran and left with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.   
On his way out, he glanced into all the rooms. In one of them, he saw the maid who held Syaoran's eyes. 'You'd better not get in the way of my cousin's marriage to Prince Syaoran,' he thought while looking at her.   
He also noticed something odd. There was a servant with her and she was blushing while looking at him. He saw the servant turn to look at her and he was blushing as well. The man got close to Prince Syaoran's precious maid and, the two of them were blushing furiously. The man took the woman's chin in his hand and placed a tender kiss on her lips. The woman put up no resistance.  
Prince Eriol smiled. 'Now, Prince Syaoran will have no choice but to love my cousin.'  
His guardians at his side, Prince Eriol walked out of the castle.  
  
What's going to happen when Prince Syaoran finds out about Yue and Sakura?   
Will Prince Eriol keep what he saw a secret?  
Why did Yue make such a courageous first move?  
Find out in Part 2!  
Japanese phrases used:  
Sayonara- Good-bye  
Arigato- Thank you  
Don't forget to review!  
pnkngrnd3 


	2. Maid Sakura

Love, Royalty, and Magic  
  
Part 2: Maid Sakura  
  
Sakura and Yue were cleaning the castle when Prince Eriol arrived. When he left, they were cleaning the lounge room.   
Yue had turned to ask Sakura if she needed help dusting. However, when he turned, he could not say anything. The light streaming in through the window hit Sakura's face so that she looked more beautiful than the pictures of angels found on the castle walls. He had walked right up to her, took her chin in his hand, and kissed her.  
When he pulled back, she opened her eyes slowly. "Yue..."  
Footsteps were heard only a few doors away. Yue quickly went to the other side of the room.  
Prince Syaoran arrived at the door. "Sakura, have you cleaned my room yet?"  
"Not yet, sir."  
"Why not?"  
"I have not yet finished cleaning down here."  
"Leave it to him," he said, jerking his head towards Yue. "I need my room cleaned."  
With a glance at Yue, Sakura said, "Yes, sir."  
"Good. Gather up what you need." With that, Prince Syaoran walked away, in the direction of his room.  
Sakura sighed. "There was nothing I could have done, Yue."  
"I know. He is the prince."  
"I hate to have to leave you to finish cleaning all alone."  
"It is all right. I will meet you up there."  
With a quick smile, Sakura gathered up some of the items she would need to clean the prince's room.  
"Sakura, what areas did you finish dusting?"  
"I did not dust the bookcase."  
"All right."  
Sakura walked out and went upstairs to Prince Syaoran's room.  
When she entered, the prince was laying on his bed.  
"I have been waiting for you, Sakura."  
"I am here to clean your room."  
"Forget about cleaning my room. Leave it to that guy downstairs."  
"Sir, you requested me to clean your room."  
"Now, I am demanding you to kiss me."  
She turned to walk out, but the prince grabbed her and pulled her back. He closed the doors to his room.  
Sakura was determined not to let the prince do anything to her.  
The prince walked over to Sakura to get the kiss that he had demanded of her. Just as he was about to grab her, someone knocked on his door.  
"What?" he shouted.  
"Syaoran, your father wants to speak to you," said Queen Nadeshiko through the door.  
Sakura sighed in relief.  
"I'm busy, Mother."  
"Syaoran, you know how upset your father gets when you do not do as he asks. Now, stop what you are doing and speak to your father!"  
Prince Syaoran huffed, rolled his eyes, and went to talk to his father. Sakura stood where she was, and Queen Nadeshiko walked in the room.   
"Are you all right, young maid? You look a bit frightened."  
"I'm fine, my queen."  
"Did my son do anything to you? He tends to take advantage of his title as prince to get his way. What did he do?"  
Sakura hesitated. Queen Nadeshiko was always a good women and was kinder to the maids than to her own son because of his attitude. "He demanded I kiss him."  
"You must be the girl that he loves. Well, if he demanded a kiss from you, it is not true love. Do you love him?"  
"No. I love another servant who returns my love."  
"I wish the two of you happiness. I will speak to my son. I am very sorry for his actions. Tomorrow, he will meet Princess Meiling. They will be married two days after the ball. He will then stop bothering you. Princess Meiling will not let him."  
"Thank you, my queen."  
"Please, call me Nadeshiko. If my son orders you to do something you do not wish to do, tell him I ordered you to do otherwise. Oh, what is your name?"  
"Sakura."  
"Sakura. That is a pretty name. If I had a daughter, I would have named her that."  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Nadeshiko."  
"You are welcome."  
Nadeshiko left Sakura to clean Prince Syaoran's room. When Prince Syaoran came back from talking with King Fujitaka, Sakura was walking out the door.  
"Where are you going? I demanded a kiss."  
"The queen requested that I clean her rooms at the moment. I have finished cleaning your room. I must do as the queen asks of me."  
"You must also do as I ask."  
"Your mother insisted that I come with no interruptions. Now, if you will excuse me-" Sakura walked past the prince and to Queen Nadeshiko's room.  
Across the land, in another large castle, Prince Eriol was visiting his cousin to tell her what her fiancé was like.  
  
What will Eriol tell Meiling?  
What will Syaoran do to Sakura?  
Was it a good thing I made this PG-13?  
Will I finish by Saturday night? (I hope so.)  
For all S&S fans: There's going to be a teeny bit of S&S towards the end.   
Please review, even if you are flaming. Which you shouldn't, since I warned you in the summary. pnkngrnd3 


	3. Cousinly Advice

Love, Royalty, and Magic  
  
Part 3: Cousinly Advice  
  
New people today!  
Toya- prince; brother of Meiling; cousin of Eriol; loves Ruby Moon  
Er... make that PERSON.  
  
Prince Eriol smiled to himself. Prince Syaoran's maid did not love him. His cousin will be a good bride.   
Prince Eriol walked into Princess Meiling's study, where she was speaking to her brother, Prince Toya.  
"So, I am going to meet Prince Syaoran at a ball?"  
"Yes," Prince Eriol replied.   
"Hello, dear cousin."  
"Hello. I have met Prince Syaoran before. I have come back from talking to him. He seems like a good prince. You will like him."  
Princess Meiling scowled. "What are you hiding?"  
"Well, he likes to have women compete for him. (A/N: I can't help it. I have to make him do evil things.) He told me that there is a girl that he has already chosen to be your adversary. Of course, there are not many girls in the castle except for some maids."  
"He making me compete with a maid!?!" Meiling screamed.  
"You should win easily."  
"Of course she will!" Toya stood up. "My sister is a princess. She can win over any servant any day."  
"Well, I do believe that is the biggest news I have to tell you."  
"Tell me, what is Prince Syaoran like?"  
"He is like me."  
"Then, I will have to pray."  
Prince Eriol smiled. "Actually, he is a very calm boy. I think you will like him. He likes to think everything through."  
"That is a good trait to have."  
Prince Eriol edged closer to Princess Meiling. "I always think everything through."  
Princess Meiling rolled her eyes. "You are my cousin."  
"What does that have to do with anything. Cousins get married all the time!"  
"I am already getting married!" Princess Meiling looked around and noticed two people were missing. "Where is my brother and your gaurdian, Ruby Moon?"  
They heard giggling from behind a closed door.  
Princess Meiling blinked. "I do not think I want to know."  
Someone hit the door. They heard the wood break.  
Prince Eriol's eyes went wide. "I think they broke it."  
"Cousin Eriol, let us leave this room before the closet door breaks and we see something we do not wish to see."  
Princess Meiling began walking out of the study. Prince Eriol stood looking at the door. He heard a moan.   
"I agree!" Prince Eriol ran out the room with Spinel Sun following him.  
"Tell me, cousin, what Prince Syaoran look like?" Princess Meiling asked Prince Eriol once he and Spinel Sun entered the room.  
"You will be able to tell who he is when you see him. He has the looks of a prince. He has the walk of a prince! He talks like a prince! He is like me! Care to dance?" Prince Eriol batted his eyelashes and raised his eyebrows.  
"Cousin, be quiet unless answering one of my questions, or go back into the study, get Ruby Moon, and leave."  
Prince Eriol went pale thinking of having to get Ruby Moon in the middle of that. "I will be quiet."  
Princess Meiling smiled. "Good."  
The next day, Princess Meiling set out to go to Prince Syaoran's castle for the ball that night.   
Prince Syaoran was in the ball room, watching Sakura. He walked to his study and shut the door. "I wish Sakura could be mine, even if it was just for tonight."  
"That can be arranged," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Who is this mystery voice?  
Will Prince Eriol go to the ball to dance with Princess Meiling?  
Took me long enough to post this chapter, no?  
What did everyone think of Prince Eriol?  
Well, you will have to read the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. pnkngrnd3 


End file.
